Graceful Lightning
by Maura19
Summary: One-shot series between M!Robin and Emmeryn. Why? Why the heck not?
1. 1: She Survived

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"What kind of monster uses sacrifices, much less girls?!" Lissa angrily asked.

"The damn Grimleal that's who…" Robin replied, sharpening his Brave Sword.

It was at the moment that the village Elder approached the duo.

"Excuse-me travelers," He began. "But, one of our village girls managed to return."

"Good to know." Robin said in relief. "Perhaps you could allow us to see her so she could tell us more?"

"I'm afraid that's not entirely possible…"

"And why's that?" Robin demanded.

"Well… she's a bit… Er, I'll just bring her to you…" The elder replied before leaving.

"What did he mean by that?" A confused Lissa asked.

"Perhaps she was traumatized by the events…" Robin theorized. "Poor soul. Must've seen too much…"

* * *

Later, with Chrom and Frederick present

"Excuse-me Lord Chrom," the Elder spoke, cutting Chrom and Robin's conversation.

"Yes?"

"Here's the girl I spoke about. But, do use small words. She's still a bit..." The Elder was suddenly cut, by the girl's entrance, which put the duo, along with Frederick and Lissa into complete and utter silence.

"S-s-s-s…" Chrom stuttered.

"EM!" Lissa cried out in disbelief.

"Milady!"

Despite the royal siblings and Frederick's reactions, the one who was the most affected was Robin.

The Tactician, who was simply drinking some water, suddenly dropped his water pouch, spilling every last drop of said liquid.

"Emmeryn! Yo-you're alive?!"

"I'm afraid she's the only one who made it back." He spoke sadly…

Just then, Stahl rushed in.

"Milord, the Grimleal are arriving… and in strong numbers… Lady Em?!"

"Very well," Chrom said. "Get everyone ready."

Stahl nodded, before leaving.

* * *

Later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Robin demanded, before Chrom could say a word.

""I'm sorry sir…" The elder apologized. "I'm afraid that she may have wondered of whilst you all were preparing."

"Where the hell were you then?!"

"I-I… was taking care of some things…"

"Calm down." Chrom commanded. "We'll just have to get to her As soon as we can."

"Whatever…" Robin said, before rushing out.

"What's Robin's problem?" Lissa asked, to which Chrom just shrugged, awhile the elder simply bowed his head, and shook it.

' _I may have lost you once Lady Em, but NOT this time! I WON'T let it happen!_ ' Robin thought angrily and confidently, as he rushed to the first Grimleal that stood in his way.

Robin's Brave Sword suddenly started bursting into flames.

"IGNIS!"

* * *

Just a few kilometers away, Emmeryn suddenly stopped walking. "R-Robin? Is th-that you?"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Yep, a one-shot series based on Robin and Emmeryn.**

 **This was honestly supposed to be a story, but that would mean that I'd miss a few plot points that I'd want to write about, not to mention a major timeskip, and I didn't want to do it.**

 **Until next chapter, BYE!**


	2. 2: When Siblings Find Out

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

The night after Emmeryn's rescue was what can be considered a mixture between joyous and sadness.

For one thing, the supposedly deceased Exalt has actually turned out to be alive. Of course an occasion like this would require a celebration. Right?

Not really to be honest.

On the other hand, their former Exalt while alive was pretty much a child mentality wise. Not a single memory from her former life did she remember. Whether it was a good or a bad thing, not all of them could agree.

Especially a certain duo in general…

"I don't get it…" Robin spoke.

"What don't you get?" Chrom asked his friend.

"Emmeryn is alive Chrom," Robin softly began. "Emmeryn is f*cking alive! I'm not entirely if that is what should've been done…."

"You're not alone my friend," Chrom admitted. "Even I question if she deserves to live. She's suffered so much… and here she is again."

"Being honest right now," Robin began again after a few minutes of silence.

"It's a good thing she lost her memory… If she remembered what she had endured before, and add it up with what we've just encountered with Valm… Gods. I can't just imagine."

"Neither can I…"

It was at that point that Lissa had just returned.

"Anything from her?" Robin asked, somewhat desperate.

Lissa sadly shook her head.

"Damnit…"

"Don't mind me asking," Chrom began. "But, is there a reason you've suddenly had concern with Emmeryn? I mean, me and Lissa worry about her right now, but you're worrying about her more than the two of us combined."

"Well…"

* * *

Flashback

The day after Robin meets Emmeryn

"You must be the new Tactician, are you not?" Emmeryn asked, as Robin settled in for the night.

"Yes my grace." Robin awkwardly bowed. "Is there… something you don't like about me?

Emmeryn blushed slightly. "No, it's not that." She assured, her voice ever so kind and calm. "I just wanted to confirm it myself."

A slight pause before Emmeryn noticed Robin's cloak.

"That robe of yours… It is a Plegian robe. Is it not?"

"To be honest your Exaltedness, I've no idea. I don't quite remember much."

"I see…"

"Is there perhaps… any problem with it?"

"No… not at all." Emmeryn assured once more. "It just looked like it."

"These Plegians… is there some sort of problems you have with them right now?"

"Let's just say that Ylisse and Plegia aren't exactly on friendly terms right now." Emmeryn sighed.

Another slight pause

"Your grace,"

"Please. Just call me Emmeryn." Emmeryn smiled slightly.

"Emmeryn. Sorry if this is a bit personal, but as Chrom told me that your father was a warmonger, would you ever kill me if you found out I WAS a Plegian?"

"Heavens no," Emmeryn replied quickly, and without hesitation. "I'd rather solve my situations with little to no fighting as much as possible."

Yet another slight pause

"Also, I can see that even if you are one of them, you would never do anything that would ever endanger Chrom, or Ylisse."

"You're awfully forgiving." Robin observed. "I just hope that it won't be your downfall one day. Er… sorry about that."

"No need to apologize Robin. I just believe that there are better ways to solve our conflicts rather than the use of blades and blood."

"I know there is." Robin spoke. "But unfortunately for now, we must endure with bloodshed."

"It's getting late at this point." Emmeryn's motherly instincts began kicking in. "Perhaps it is time that you take a well deserved rest."

"Very well your Exal-I mean Emmeryn. Good night."

"Good-night dear."

Flashback end

* * *

"She was just the kindest soul that I've ever met. You could clearly see how pure she was. So pure in fact, that she was like an angel."

A slight pause.

"Too see her in this condition… Gods, why?"

After yet another pause, this time lasting a couple minutes, Chrom decided to speak once he managed to piece the pieces together, to which he found out about the realization.

"You've had feelings for my sister for a long time, haven't you?"

"Is there… is there a problem with it?" A somewhat guilt-ridden Robin asked.

Well… kind off." Chrom admitted. "I guess that's what happens when you're a brother. You do whatever it takes to make sure your sisters stay safe. But, after you've told your story, I realized that someone like you was someone who I know can keep my family safe."

"Wait," Lissa spoke. Apparently, she was eavesdropping on the duos' conversation. "You're in love with Em?!" To say she was shocked, is an understatement.

"You're not mad… are you?" A skeptic Robin asked.

"Why would I? You've made Em so happy three years ago. It's wonderful actually."

' _Atleast one of you like t_ _he feeling of it…_ ' Robin thought to himself, while sneaking a glance at Chrom.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **First off, Happy New Year!**

 **Good Naga, This took to damn long!**

 **Can I just how much I HATE how people characterize Chrom as someone who would kill Robin (male specifically) if he marries his sister/s. Yes, he'd be protective to some degree, but not to the point that he'd outright try to KILL him! To those people, *BEEP* you!**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	3. 3: Golden Hope

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"The fabled item known as "Naga's Tear"." Chrom said, upon laying his eyes on the place known as 'Ruins of Time.'

"That's right." Robin spoke. "Legend says that the sacred item makes the user stronger, and prolongs life. If we can get it, Grima will fall for good."

"Shall I send out the scouts Milord?" Frederick asked.

"Send them off." Chrom commanded, to which Frederick simply nodded before he left off.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Oh… Where am I?" A golden-blonde haired girl questioned, as she walked up a flight of stairs, only to be greeted by blinding sunlight.

"Ah! My eyes!" The girl grumbled, rubbing her eyes vigorously. "Father should be here somewhere. I just wish I knew exactly."

"Throron!" A male voice called out, interrupting her train of thought.

"That voice, it can't be. Father!" She called out excitedly. "Father! Wait for me. I'm coming for you!"

Later

"Father!" A faint voice called out.

"Who was that?" Lon'qu questioned, slashing a Griffon Rider.

"Beats me…" Gaius shrugged, as he pushed a Hero to the water.

"Waaugghh!" * _Splash!_ *

"I'm guessing Robin found out…" Gaius decided.

Robin's side

"Robin, you alright?" The new queen Sumia asked.

"Oh yes…" Robin sarcastically said. "I feel totally fine… OF COURSE NOT!" He exclaimed, raising his voice.

"I was knocked into the water by a random girl. Of course I'm not!"

"Father! I'm so glad I found you!"

"I must be going nuts right now…" Robin spoke, shaking his head slightly. "It's almost as is this girl said that I'm her father…"

"I am!" The girl shrieked. "Father? Faaatheer?" It was at this point that Robin fainted.

The girl then looked to Sumia. "He's gonna be ok… right?"

Sumia simply gave a reassuring look.

* * *

Later that night

"Are you absolutely certain that you don't recognize Morgan?" Chrom once again asked his daughter.

"Yes father." Lucina confirmed. "Me and the rest come from a time where Robin never married."

"So that means, that with all the alternate timelines," Lissa spoke. "Who knows what timeline Morgan came from, and what had happened that made her go back in time."

"It's a shame that we'll never know…" Lucina said. "I've tried asking her about it, but she doesn't remember anything."

"Just give it time," Chrom assured. "She may remember eventually…"

* * *

Somewhere else

' _How am I the only person that knows about it?_ ' Robin asked himself as he watched his apparent future-daughter sleep on the cot next to his own.

While it took some time for him and the rest of the Shepherds to take it all in, Morgan's optimistic and quirky nature eventually won her the Shepherds' favor.

' _She has golden-blonde hair… while she may be a bit loony, but there's no doubt that she's mine and Emmeryn's daughter. Lissa's hair is blonde, but not that golden, while Maribelle's lacks the shine at all. She has to be. After all, she DID come from a different timeline as Lucina's._ '

The Tactician later made his way to his own cot. He rubbed her daughter's back, and laid on his cot, before he eventually fell asleep, happy to know that in another future, He has a life with Emmeryn.

Little did he know however, that the future he desired was to repeat itself soon enough…

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **No Emmeryn this chapter, as I wanted to focus on Morgan, and I couldn't quite fit Emmeryn into the chapter.**

 **I'm not really fond of writing about Amnesia Morgan, since I think it's stupid and inconsistent. I mean, how are they amnesiacs, yet remember who the other characters are? I'm no expert, but I don't think that's how amnesia works…**

 **Until next chapter, BYE!**


	4. 4: She's gone

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

"Gods… Emm… Why…" Robin whispered to himself.

"Emm, Noooo!" Chrom yelled out in agony, the moment he saw Emmeryn's body make contact with the rock-hard ground of the Courtyard of Plegia Castle.

"Sister, Why?!" Lissa bawled. She could hardly believe what she had just witnessed.

"Bwa hahahahaa!" The mad-king laughed in joy, dancing around and clapping. "What a beautiful sight! I never thought death could be this exciting! Doesn't it just want to make you dance and sing with joy?!"

"You damn son of a-!" Chrom yelled out, before being cut by Gangrel's lieutenant, Aversa.

"Temper, temper, darling…" She spoke in a seductive, yet mocking tone. "One mustn't speak with a foul mouth when someone has recently passed."

"Why don't you shut the hell up you wench!" Robin called out in annoyance, before unsheathing his Brave Sword. "Before I shut it for you!"

It was at that point that Khans Basilio and Flavia arrived to the battlefield, while the mysterious person known as "Marth" arrived, hidden behind one of the bare skeletons that "decorated" the courtyard.

"No time," Basilio boomed out. "We gotta get you out now!"

"But… the body." Chrom tried to protest. "We have too…"

"It's too risky!" Basilio countered. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

Chrom hesitates for a while

"D-d-d-d-DAMN IT!" Chrom yelled out in agony. "Fine, we'll flee for now." Chrom finished, by rushing out.

"You too Robin," Flavia spoke to the Tactician.

Hesitating as much as Chrom, Robin knew that for once, the Khans were right. "Very well…" He then left with the khans, but not before yelling out:

"THIS ISN'T OVER! WE'LL AVENGE HER! MARK MY WORDS!"

His only response was the maniacal cackle of the Mad King, while Aversa replied with, "We'll be waiting dear…"

Meanwhile, by the skeleton, "Marth" coiled herself in fear. "No, no… The future… It's coming. Darkness awaits us… Gods help us."

In Robin's head. ' _Don't worry my dear Exalt. I promise you. I WILL make sure that they pay dearly…_ '

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Thank-you all for being very patient, and sorry for the long wait. I was struggling to think up of anything.**

 **I did the "death" chapter since, it's pretty much a big part of Emmeryn.**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


End file.
